Rage
by hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha's thoughts when he first becomes full youkai.


Rage

Rage

By: youkai

I gaped in shock as Goshinki chuckled.

_My Tetsuaiga….was bitten in two…_

__"Foolish hanyou…" the feral demon snarled, stepping closer to me. I was on guard, and I readied my claws, staring at Goshinki intently, prepared for anything.

Well, I wasn't. Faster than I could even react, Goshinki had slammed me down into the earth. I lay there, and struggled to get up, slipping in my own blood. My pride wouldn't let me get defeated, and I had to protect Kagome…but how? Without the Tetsuaiga, there was no chance. Hopelessness and despair washed over me, as well as pain. Giving up, I faded in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly I was awake.

I don't know how to explain it, but I felt much more…alive. Blood rushed, boiling in my veins, and I could feel a stir of power. My muscles twitched for action, and suddenly I knew I didn't need my father's fang. I could take on Goshinki…and I could win.

My senses…they were like nothing I had never experienced before. I suddenly heard everything; from the tiniest rustle of leaves to a girl's hysterical screams. I could smell the very air; death, and blood. I struggled to my feet, and cracked my knuckles, feeling extremely satisfied. I even viewed the world through different eyes; eyes that saw everything, missed no movement. Power stirred within me once again.

There was a sickening rip that rent the air; and I felt satisfaction as I beheld Goshinki's arm flying through the air; blood following it. Goshinki looked at me in surprise, and I could smell his fear. Cracking my knuckles again, I marveled at this…new blood running rampant through my veins.

"What's the matter, Goshinki?"I snarled, stepping closer to the demon.

"How…how did you transform?" He asked in disbelief. I could see his mind working, reading my sudden joy. My newfound joy at killing him.

"How would I know?" I responded casually, my even longer white hair whipping my face with the sudden wind.

Goshinki growled. "Damn half-demon…"

His sentence was left unfinished. "The Youkai blood burning with in me…is in a different class compared to your crap!" I screamed, ripping through his body. I took pleasure in feeling warm youkai blood spilling over my hands, my arms. I took pleasure in killing him especially, his dying screams ringing in my canine ears.

_I still…haven't killed enough…_

__"Inuyasha?" A female voice trembled. I whirled around to see a girl in a school uniform, looking at me with surprise and fear. _Kagome…_I recognized.

She walked over to me, hands widespread. "Fool!" I yelled. "Get away from me!"

Kagome stopped, and light tears sprang to her eyes. "Inuyasha…what's happened to you?" she asked, her voice timid and scared.

"As I am right now, I don't know what I'll do," I grated, showing her my bloodstained claws. From behind Kagome, I could hear Sango marvel at how I had become a full demon. Heh. Foolish human…she would soon know my true power…

"There's no more enemies around," Kagome explained softly, walking towards me again, hands extended. I looked at her with surprise; she was so daring; so bold to approach me.

"Kagome! Watch out!" Miroku yelled, jumping to his feet. I could see panic in his eyes; panic was good. Panic meant he was weak.

"Inuyasha…" she continued. "SIT!"

I could feel energy pulsate around me neck, and the next thing I saw was the ground.

"What the HELL was that for?" I yelled in anger, immediately springing to my feet. I didn't have a chance to say anything else however, because I felt Kagome's arms encircle me in a warm embrace.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she breathed into my kimono. "I'm so glad!"

I sat there in surprise, and contemplated what had just happened…I saw the shattered Tetsuaiga to my right, and the relieved faces of my companions to the left. _Did I really…become full youkai?_ I asked myself in wonder. _I remember…not wanting to die. Then…I felt power, immense power…_ I shrugged, and Kagome released her hold on me.

"Inuyasha…I was scared." She confessed avoiding my gaze. I smiled and took her hand.

"Don't worry, Kagome. You know that whatever happens to me, I'll never forget you."

But there was another thing I could never forget, and that was my rage, my joy of killing. As I watched Kagome join the others, I sighed.

_Kagome…I hope you don't get in the way._

_ _

_ _

__Okay! So, what did you think? I know the last part didn't really happen in that chapter, but in a later one, so I just figured I'd combine them and see how it turned out. I like doing fics about character's thoughts during different scenes, so I figured this would be a fun one to do. Well, it's only my first or second serious IY effort, so cut me some slack if it sucks. Oh, and all these characters aren't mine and C&C are welcome. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
